the revealed
by yumie-sama
Summary: what if mai wasn't really mai? what if she was Elizabeth Swan? YAY new chap up
1. epilogue

**

* * *

**

HEY HEY PEOPLE I WOULD LIKE TO ANOUNCE THAT I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR GHOST HUNT THEY BELONG TO THE PEOPLE WHO WROTE THEM.

* * *

Hi I'm Mai Taniyama I'm seventeen years old and i have a secret. Yes me the one who is a magnet for trouble. I am actually Elizabeth Swan , Isabella Swan's sister I was put up for adoption at the age of 2 because the Taniyama's couldn't have a child so a deal was made they could adopt me but I would have to come see them every two months and that still continues to today even if the Taniyama's are dead. I am carried around by bell so much i thought that i might die. I love my family dearly so much that i was at one point thinking of moving to America to live with them but i met Kazuya Shibuya, his attitude was so bad that i stared to call him naru the narcissist but somehow i fell in love with him its a really freaking long story to start with. Oh did i forget to mention that his real name is Oliver Davis a scientist who has PK. I started to call him Noll for fun,and i totally love his mother she is AWESOME

oops if i continue you womt be able to hear Yumie-Sama's first but weird story.

Yumie:you weren't supossed to say that idiot.(hits Mai against the head)

Mai:OWWWIEEE im sorry (crying)

* * *

sorry its really short I'll make start the story next chapter


	2. beginning

* * *

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR GHOST HUNT

So here i am on a plane with SPR on the way to America to some place i have no idea where.I was getting bored i have to sit next to the worst stotic person ever:Naru its the worst thing that can happen on earth .

" Nolllllllll, i'm bored." i said the the teen in black next to me

"why don't you do something useful for once like study since you don't know how to use your brain." was his reply

" touchie" said the monk behind us

"god Naru would it kill you to be nice for once" yelled the priestess from the left side of the monk

"i see no point in having to be nice to someone when they don't even have a brain" naru replied coldly

" can you be a bit more quiet " i said yawning and fell a sleep aganist noll

" did she seriously just fall asleep " monk said laughing

" think she did " ayako said slowly

naru just sighed

HOURS LATER

I felt someone shaking me

"mai"

"what" i asked tierdly

"we're at the school "

"school"

"yeah, that 's where the case is"

i get up and my breathe stops my eyes widened

naru shook me "mai'

"this is my birth sister's school" i said suddenly

"what" monk said

" i'll explain later "

"okay"

we walked up the stairs and into the school

"may i help you" asked a lady who i noticed i met last year. i think her name was Mrs. Cope

"yes we are SPR"answerd naru

she blushed and said " Liz can take you to the principal

"liz?"SPR said except me

" the girl right there"pointing to me

"hello how are you" i said in perfect english

everyone stood there with their mouth agape

"oops" i said ,i forgot to tell them

* * *

O M G


	3. notice

hey guys sorry but i have to you my grandma's computer to update cause my hard drive fried so i won't update until i get the next chapter written  
and for extra give some things you want me to put in the story ;D

sorry for the delay,  
Yumie


	4. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry it took so long to get it up my computer was messed up so here is the new chap

Previously on the revealed

* * *

"may i help you" asked a lady who i noticed i met last year. i think her name was Mrs. Cope

"yes we are SPR "answered naru

she blushed and said " Liz can take you to the principal

"Liz?" SPR said except me

" the girl right there"pointing to me

"hello how are you" i said in perfect English

everyone stood there with their mouth agape

"oops" i said ,i forgot to tell them

* * *

mpov

grizzly I forgot to tell them

" Mai care to explain " asked the monk

"umm not really" I squeaked trying to think of an excuse to get away

" Mai just explain" remarked masako with her sleeve covering her mouth

" I suppose I should" replying with a sigh

I leaned against the wall and started my story

" it began when I was a baby my mom Renee was friends with the Taniyamas and the were desperate to have a child for years so my dad

suggested that they adopt me since they already had 1 child. The taniyamas did but Renee said I had to visit every 2 months and every other

holiday and I still do today. This school is my sister Bella's school and" she was cut of there

" Lizzy!" someone called I turn around and I see

* * *

ohh cliffhanger who do you think it is if you get it right I will put you in the story

o.0 Yumie-chan


End file.
